I'm No Angel
by Avery Shane
Summary: Edward Masen is a Co-CEO of Cullen & Masen. A brown-eyed angel bumps into him on the street. What happens when Edward finds out this brown-eyed angel may not be an angel at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm back with another choice as promised. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I have a poll on my profile with three different stories. One story, My Nearest & Dearest Enemy, is up already and the next one will be up probably right after this. So if you me to continue this on review and vote. Check out the other choices and my main story, Moxie.**

**I always almost forget this thing: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer does.**

* * *

I was walking down the street when I saw her for the first time.

I was thinking about the day I was having the office, it was stressful and I was on break. Forgive me, I'm Edward Masen of Co-CEO of Cullen & Masen, an esteemed law firm. Anyway as I was saying, I was thinking about my day as I walked to get coffee from the café across from the office. The brown-eyed angel bumped into me and apologized quickly with a smile. She continued on her way and me on mine. I glanced over my shoulder, watching her walk away.

When I got into the coffee shop I noticed I didn't have my wallet. I was sure I had it before I left the office. Luckily the cashier was a woman and gave me my coffee on the house. I walked back to the office and looked for my wallet. I was called to the ground floor.

"Alice, you called me," I said.

Alice, my adopted sister, looked up, "Oh right, some business man found this on the ground," she said handing me my wallet. Oh god, I looked through it quickly and found that all my cards were there but my clip of five hundred dollars wasn't.

"Did he look rich Alice?" I asked exasperated.

"Quite, why?" Alice asked.

"I'm missing my clip of money," I said walking away with a wave. I suppose it's better than my cards, it was, after all, only five hundred dollars. I shook my head and thought back to the brown-eyed angel I'd met.

I headed back upstairs to deal with the case I was working on. My mind kept wandering back to my brown-eyed angel and her beautiful smile. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hello Edward," my partner, Carlisle Cullen, said. He was 43 years old compared to my 29.

"Carlisle, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"We have the bachelor party for my son, Emmett tonight," Carlisle reminded me. I had forgotten completely.

"Ah yes, I suppose I should wrap this up," I said picking up my files. Carlisle told me he would wait for me downstairs. I gathered my coat and briefcase and headed to the elevator. Carlisle was waiting were he said he would.

"Where is this again?" I asked.

"It's at a high end strip club I suppose you could say," he replied.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Vicky's," he replied.

I nodded I had heard of it before; there's so much gossip going around the office. We headed to the car that was waiting on us. We rode in silence. I loosened my tie and removed my jacket.

"We're here Mr. Cullen and Mr. Masen," the driver said.

Carlisle thanked him and told him we would call when we were ready for him. We entered Vicky's and were met by a fiery red-headed woman.

"I'm Victoria, owner of this establishment," she greeted.

"We're looking for Cullen," Carlisle said.

"Ah yes, I have my best girls for you," Victoria said beckoning us to follow her. We headed to a secluded area with its own stage. We saw Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle's sons, waiting along with Mike Newton and Ben Cheney.

"Gentlemen," I greeted taking a seat.

"Yo, Edward been a long time man," Emmett said nodding. I nodded back an ordered whiskey from the waitress.

"I'll tell the girls you are ready Mr. Cullen," Victoria said. Emmett thanked her and settled in. Music came on and the dancer was announced as Isabella. The last person I ever expected came out, my brown-eyed angel.

* * *

**So let me know what you think by clicking that button down there. Check out the other choices and let me know which story you want me to finish first by voting on my profile :) Oh and have fun at New Moon, hopefully I can make it out to the theaters to see it this weekend.**


	2. Author's Note

And the results are in! There were some changes to poll made by me on behalf of a reader so the ending tallies are:

I'm No Angel with 25 votes

Breaking Boundaries with 18 votes

My Nearest & Dearest Enemy with 15 votes.

If you couldn't tell someone changed their vote from BB to MN&DE. I didn't make it scarce that My Nearest & Dearest Enemy was my favorite (because I would have gotten to write Vampire Cullens) but I'm No Angel won. I already have a few chapters written and I'll start posting sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright so you all know this is the winner but check out the other stories too...because I'd like to write them along with this one and Moxie; of course time permitting. Anyhow, let me know what you think my dears.**

**I don't own Twilight, nor do I aspire to.**

Recap:

Music came on and the dancer was announced as Isabella. The last person I ever expected came out, my brown-eyed angel.

* * *

What in the hell was she doing on stage. I felt like running up there and stealing her away from prying eyes. Isabella began to dance to the provocative music playing. She focused on Emmett because, after all, this was his bachelor party. I'd say she was sexy but she was a vixen up there. I could feel my pants growing uncomfortably tight. When she finished her routine her eyes scanned over the rest of us. As they rested on me they widen a fraction before she quickly left the stage. If I hadn't been staring I wouldn't have seen her eyes widen. Did she recognize me? Was she thinking about me too? Was she as obsessed as I was? A million questions were going through my head that I had completely forgotten about the party while I nursed my drink. When it became empty I came back to planet earth. I waved down the waitress and tipped the top of my glass at her. She returned leaning farther over then needed; trying to get me to look down her top. She finally gave up and walked away after giving me my drink.

"Well Edward, the ladies are just throwing themselves at you," Emmett said smirking.

"How old are you again Emmett?" I asked.

"Twenty-one, how old are you?" Emmett countered defensively.

"Twenty-nine," I replied.

"Holy shit dude you don't look over twenty-two," Emmett said shaking his head.

"And he still has the ladies after him," Carlisle said.

"Lucky man," Jasper said. Jasper was the kind of guy who calmed you just by his presence. He would be good for Alice she never relaxes. I wonder how old he is….

"What are you thinking about there?" Jasper asked.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-three, why?" he asked confused.

"You got a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No," he said slowly.

"You'd be perfect for my sister, Alice, she's twenty-two," I commented.

"What's she like?" Jasper asked sitting up straighter.

"Short, like a pixie, black hair, blue eyes, over-hyper," I said.

"Hmm….," Jasper said thinking.

"Come by the office tomorrow, she's the first receptionist you can't miss her," I said. Jasper agreed to come by around my lunch. When we turned our attention back to the party it seemed to practically be over.

"Thanks for coming gentlemen, I'll see you at the wedding," Emmett said stretching. We all said our goodbyes. I told Carlisle that I had someone drop off my Volvo so I could drive home. It was pouring and dark out. As I drove home I saw a women walking on the sidewalk in the rain. I pulled over and got out with an umbrella. I stood waiting for her to come closer. I put the umbrella over as she walked by and she seemed to notice that the rain had stopped because she stopped. She looked up and I almost had a heart attack; my brown-eyed angel. Her eyes widened a bit like they had in the club. I came out of my stupor.

"Would you like a ride?" I asked.

She stared for a few more moments. "No, that's quite alright," she said quietly looking down at her feet.

"I insist," I said. I wanted to call her by her name but I didn't know if Isabella was her real name or not.

"I couldn't, I live so far out of your way," she said still looking at the ground.

"Please," I pleaded wanting more time with her.

She looked up and into my eyes.

"To the subway," she amended. What would a woman like her be doing on the subway? I knew from the look in her eyes this was all I was going to get from her. I walked her to the passenger seat opening the door for her and closing it behind her. I quickly got into the car and turned the heat up. I looked at her to see her staring at me.

"I'm Edward Masen," I introduced.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," she replied. I caught that she didn't give me a last name.

I drove in silence until Bella spoke up.

"I'm sorry," she said. I turned to her confused but then saw her outstretched hand. In it was my money clip. She had been the one to pickpocket me. She must have had someone else return it for her.

"I've already spent it but I'll pay it back," she whispered. I took the money clip and set it in one of the cup holders.

"Don't worry, it wasn't that much," I said. How did she go from an angel to a thief? Can you be a thief and an angel at the same time?

"Edward it was five hundred dollars; that is a lot of money," Bella argued.

"No really it's nothing for me," I replied. Bella was silent and I took a glance at her. Her forehead was furrowed into a crease between her eyebrows.

"How about you let me take you to lunch and we'll call it even," I suggested. I knew I was pushing it but I couldn't stop. There was something that pulled me to Bella.

"I don't see how that's fair," Bella said.

"I get to spend the afternoon with a beautiful woman instead of a stack of files. I think that calls it even," I said grinning at her. Suddenly she gasped.

"Y-you're Edward M-Masen, as in the big-shot lawyer," she stuttered. I looked at her worried. Was there something wrong with that?

"Yes why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you're on top of all those bachelor lists. Why would you want to have lunch with me when you could have it with anyone else?" she asked.

"Bella," I said pulling over. We were at the subway which meant the end of my time with Bella. I gently pulled her chin up so she was looking at me. "You are beautiful and I would be honored if you joined me for lunch tomorrow."

Bella stared at my face skeptically for a few moments before nodding. I felt happiness bubbling inside my and I knew I had a grin on my face. I planned on learning everything about Bella. I let go of her face and missed the warmth immediately.

"When are you available?" I asked.

"How's noon?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said. "Can I pick you up?"

"No, I'll umm…meet you at your office I suppose," Bella said looking away.

"Okay well ask for me at the receptionist," I said disappointed. I wanted to know everything about this woman, am I crazy to want that.

"Umm…thanks for the ride Edward," Bella said awkwardly as she bit her lip. Who knew an innocent act could look so provocative?

"Anytime Bella," I replied smiling. Bella looked up at me and returned the smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I, uh, I'm sorry again," she said.

I got out of the car and ran around to her side with the umbrella. I opened her door and she stepped out. I took her wrist and turned her to look at me.

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry about so stop apologizing. Lunch will clear up everything," I said. I kissed her hand and the led her to the stairs of the subway with my hand on her lower back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

Bella nodded and turned around stumbling a little bit on the stairs. I watched her leave my line of sight before I returned to my car and drove to my apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up early the next day. I went through my daily routine. It was Thursday and the wedding was on Saturday. I know what you are thinking, I'll assure you I thought the same thing, why was Emmett's bachelor party on a Wednesday? Who knows with the Cullen family; luckily they've practically adopted me into the family. Maybe I'll even get some of their crazy tendencies. I was thrilled to be going to lunch with Bella today; maybe she'll trust me enough to give me her last name. I drove to work quickly hoping it'll get me through the day quicker.

I walked into the office and Alice gave me a strange look.

"What has you so pleased?" Alice asked.

"Jasper is coming by around lunch and I have a lunch date. They'll ask for me here. Make sure you alert me when both arrive," I said.

"That doesn't explain anything," Alice called as I walked to the elevator. I gave her a quick grin and wave as the doors shut.

I tried to pass the time with going over files but once again Bella was in my mind. At least I had a name to go with a face this time. I wonder why she works at Vicky's. It was getting around time for Jasper and Bella to arrive. There was a beep in which Alice's voice told me Jasper had arrived; she sounded bored which meant she hadn't looked up yet. I grabbed my suit jacket and headed downstairs. When the elevator doors open I saw Jasper and Alice staring at each other in complete silence. I walked towards them and cleared my throat. They both jumped and looked at me.

"Alice meet Carlisle's son Jasper. Jasper this is my adopted sister Alice Brandon," I introduced. They both exchanged a shy hello. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper why don't you wait until Alice's lunch and take her out," I suggested. Alice's eyes lit up and Jasper asked her out formally. She agreed with a love-struck face.

"Well I suppose I'll head back upstairs. Let me know when she arrives Alice," I reminded.

"She?" Alice asked popping out of her haze.

"She," I confirmed. Alice's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"She?" she asked again as if she wasn't sure.

"Yes Alice, my lunch date is a she," I replied rolling my eyes. I returned to my office trying to spend the time until Bella arrived. Finally Alice's voice broke through.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice," I answered.

"Bella is here for you. Let me tell you she looks gorgeous. Oh and look at that blush," Alice rambled.

"I'll be right down Alice," I replied. I hurried out of my office and down to the ground floor as fast as I could. When I got down there I could see that Alice was forcing a conversation with Bella. I have to tell you, I agree completely with Alice, Bella looked gorgeous. She was in a flowing knee-length dress that was a deep blue color. She added a pair of high heels and a small purse. I smiled and headed towards the girls. Jasper caught me by the arm and pulled me around to him.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're having lunch with the stripper from yesterday Edward? Classy," Jasper commented with raised eyebrows.

"I saw her before the club and she didn't strip, she just danced," I defended.

"She only wants your money Edward," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I think I'll be the judge of that," I replied walking away briskly. I walked towards the girls again and caught them in the middle of the conversation.

"Hello ladies," I said.

Bella spun around quickly to see me. She smiled shyly and Alice gave me two thumbs up from behind her.

"Well get on out of here kids," Alice said.

"Oh be quiet," I said ruffling her hair, "we all know I was born before you."

"You're siblings?" Bella asked confused.

"Adopted," Alice huffed fixing her hair. I laughed.

"She just wants Jasper to herself," I said shaking my head. Alice glared at me and I quickly led Bella by a hand on her lower back.

"You never want to be in her path when she's mad," I whispered.

Bella shivered minutely.

"Are you cold?" I asked. It was a little cold out today.

"No," she replied biting her lip.

"You look beautiful," I commented. She blushed and again I agree with Alice, she looked lovely.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as I opened the door of the car for her. She murmured a quick thank you.

"To a restaurant," I replied as I shut her door. I quickly walked around the car and got in.

"Which one? Am I underdressed or overdressed?" Bella asked worried.

"You'll be perfect anywhere Bella," I replied. Bella huffed in annoyance.

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out as I started driving.

"That's because it's a surprise," I replied. Bella fell silent after that sighing in annoyance every once in a while. I pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia.

"Edward, this is too expensive. We can go somewhere else," Bella said quickly.

"No Bella, this is for my enjoyment as much as yours. Do you like Italian food?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella said quietly.

"Good," I replied getting out of the car and opening her door. She stepped out and adjusted her dress. I offered her my arm.

Bella giggled, "I guess chivalry isn't dead," she said slipping her arm through mine.

"I suppose not," I said smiling at hearing Bella's laugh. We walked into the restaurant and wait for the host to be available. Bella was studying the restaurant as I kept my eyes on her at all times.

"Can I help you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Reservations for Masen," I replied not taking my eyes off Bella. I heard a small intake of breath and finally broke my staring. I saw a young woman who looked maybe twenty. She was staring shuffling papers.

"Right here Mr. Masen," she said trailing off a bit in the end when she looked up at me. She seemed to not be here anymore.

"Miss, are you okay?" I asked. She snapped out of it.

"Of course Mr. Masen," she replied in a flirty voice. I nodded and looked down at Bella who was still holding on to my arm.

"Shall we," I said motioning the host to go with my hand; not sparing her a glance. Bella seemed to be looking at her and frowned a bit before starting us to follow her. The host brought us to a secluded area in the restaurant.

"Thank you," I replied pulling out Bella's chair. After I seated her I took my seat and started to skim the menu.

"What do you suggest?" Bella asked.

"The mushroom ravioli is good," I replied.

"Perfect," Bella said putting down her menu, "what are you getting?"

"The five cheese ziti," I said setting my menu down.

"Hello I'm Connie, I'll be your server today," Connie said, "Can I start you out with some wine?"

"Your finest," I replied.

"Sir you do know—" Connie started.

"I understand," I replied cutting her off before she could say how expensive it was. I was starting to understand that Bella did not like money spent on her.

"I'll be right back then sir," Connie replied with a smile. I flashed her a small smile in response.

"You really shouldn't do that," Bella said.

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"Dazzle them like that. It's unfair," Bella responded.

"Dazzle?" I asked.

"The host becoming zoned out and then flirting, or the waitress not giving me a second glance; yes dazzle," she replied.

"I wasn't aware. Do I dazzle you?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella said and muttered something else.

I smiled; I dazzled Bella. Wow.

"How's the umm office?" Bella asked.

I laughed at her awkwardness, "It's quite well."

Bella nodded and Connie came back with our wine and breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Connie asked batting her eyelashes.

"Bella," I motioned and Connie turned slowly to her.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," Bella ordered with a tight smile.

"And what can I get you Mr. Masen," Connie asked.

"Five cheese ziti please," I ordered indifferent.

"Of course, if there's _anything_ I can get for you let me know," Connie said.

I nodded and took a sip of my wine keeping my eyes on Bella's.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

Bella giggled a little bit. "What no age questions?"

"It's rude to ask a woman her age," I said.

"I'm twenty six," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"And I'm twenty nine, now back to my original question."

"Green, how about you?" Bella asked.

"Brown," I said looking at her eyes.

"Why'd you become a lawyer?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to help people but I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps in becoming a doctor. My grandfather was a lawyer and he told me old stories about the excitement of being in the courtroom and I fell in love with the idea," I replied.

"I can see the spark in your eye when you talk about it," Bella said.

"Am I allowed to ask you about your job?" I asked cautiously. Much to my surprise Bella laughed.

"Of course," Bella said.

"How long have you worked there?" I asked.

"Four years, I started after I finished college," Bella replied taking a sip of wine.

"What did you study in college?" I asked curiously.

"Culinary, I want to start my own bakery. I have a location I just needed to keep an income until my inheritance comes in," she replied.

"Inheritance?" I questioned.

"My grandfather died ten years ago tomorrow. He left instructions that on the ten year anniversary of his death the inheritances should be given out," she answered.

"Is your grandfather anyone I would know?" I asked.

"Rolland Swan," Bella said proudly.

My jaw dropped, "As in the famous actor?"

"Yes, I'm very well off," she said.

"Then why did you pickpocket me?" I asked.

Bella looked down ashamed, "Even though I have the inheritance I have a lot of demands that cost money. I needed the money at once and didn't have the time to wait for my paycheck."

I nodded.

"I had the money to start my bakery when I was in college but then I made a few mistakes, none that I regret, that caused me not to be able to start my business. I moved in with my best friend and started working at Vicky's four years ago. You actually caught me on my last night," Bella said.

"Maybe it's fate," I suggested.

Bella laughed, "Maybe."

Connie came back with our entrées.

"Is there _anything_ else _I_ can get you Mr. Masen?" Connie asked.

"That will be all," I replied. Bella laughed a little under her breath.

"Something funny Miss Swan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all," Bella responded trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm actually flying to LA tonight. My grandfather is getting a star on Hollywood Boulevard for his acting. They decided to do it on the tenth anniversary of his death. He left it in his will that he wanted me to be the one to accept it. Then on Saturday I'll fly back in to go to his grave and then the lawyer to take care of the inheritance. Sunday I have no clue probably at home," Bella answered.

"Wow, a full weekend," I replied.

"I suppose it is, how about you?" Bella asked.

"Well tomorrow work; Saturday is Emmett's wedding, and my Sunday is clear," I replied.

"For recovery," Bella said.

"For recovery," I confirmed.

* * *

**Maybe if you review you could get a preview, eh, eh. I'm, grudgingly, writing the next chapter of Moxie now. I think I'm having writer's block. Actually the problem is I have all these stories whirling around in my head. If you guys want to read what I have of a new one, I'll totally let you because I need to know if it's even worth my time. How about a description:**

I've known Edward Cullen since, well, forever. At seven he told me he could read people's minds when he touched them. I told him I was psychic.

**Short but sweet. How about five people from this story and five from Moxie can read the 2,000 or so words I have. Let me know if you're interested. **

**Bummer for those who don't read Author notes, right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woot, here's chapter three. Sneak peeks to those who review. I'm working on a story with _You-won't-see-an-iguana-here_ that actually, for once, has an outline and I'm writing ALL VAMPS!!! A beginning and an end before it starts *gasps* I didn't think it possible. Iguana as I'm deeming her (I hope she is a she, if not I'm terribly sorry sweets), is awesome and is helping to get the creativity flowing for not only my new (outlined!) story but she also helped with this one. Anyhow, the new story won't be out until it's written all the way and one my current stories are finished. So umm...you can read now....**

Recap:

"Well tomorrow work; Saturday is Emmett's wedding, and my Sunday is clear," I replied.

"For recovery," Bella said.

"For recovery," I confirmed.

* * *

We finished our entrées with idle chat. I asked for the check. When Connie brought it back Bella snatched and then giggled while looking at the back.

"I knew it," Bella said before sliding it to me. I was grateful she didn't look at the cost of the bill; it was expensive and she wouldn't like it. I turned over the bill to see Connie's number scrawled on the back. I rolled my eyes and took out my card. I waved Connie over and gave her my card and the receipt back. Connie looked at the receipt in disappointment and went to take care of the bill.

"Why didn't you keep it?" Bella asked.

"I didn't want her to be waiting for a call that wouldn't come," I said shrugging.

"Why not, she's pretty," Bella said.

"She may be pretty but you're beautiful and I would much rather have your number," I replied.

"Well Mr. Masen is that your way of asking for my number?" Bella said with a hand over her heart.

"Maybe it is," I said winking, "did it work?"

"Well I suppose," Bella said with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

I took out my phone and took a picture of her and then gave it to her. She had done the same thing for me and I entered my number. We re-exchanged phones as Connie brought me my card back. I thanked her and led Bella out of the restaurant.

"Can I give you a ride home?" I asked.

"I don't know how wise that would be," Bella said.

"Why not?" I asked as I opened her door. She thanked me and then got it. I walked around to my side and got in.

"Well I suppose I should get it out of the way now," Bella said. She then gave me directions to her apartment. When we got there it was an apartment building that looked a little rundown. I parked and Bella got out without waiting for me. She waved me to come with her. I followed her and we went to the fourth floor, room three.

"You know how I said I made a few mistakes in college," Bella said. I nodded and she unlocked the door. "and how I didn't regret them at all."

"Yes Bella," I said cautiously. Bella opened the door.

"Mommy!" I heard someone scream. Bella walked in and I looked in. Bella was holding a young boy and a young girl was at her feet. Another woman walked into the room. Bella looked at me; her eyes guarded.

"Granger, Lexie, I'd like you to meet one of mommy's friends," Bella said putting down the little boy and going down to their level. She looked up at me. Bella had children. Wow. I walked into the apartment and smiled at the woman who was standing there confused.

"Hello Granger, Lexie, I'm Edward," I said crouching down.

Lexie turned shyly into Bella but Granger walked over to me.

"Hi Edward," he said holding out his hand. I chuckled and took it.

"He's going to be a diplomat," I told Bella. She laughed and turned Lexie around whispering something in her ear. Lexie had a her thumb in her mouth. She waved and took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Hi Edward," Lexie said softly.

"Hello Lexie," I replied.

I studied both children. They both had Bella's eyes. Lexie had Bella's hair and it was long just like hers. Granger's hair was a strange light brown almost dirty blonde. Granger turned to Bella.

"Mommy can I have hair like Edward's?" he asked. Bella chuckled.

"We'll have to ask him how he does it," she replied smiling at me.

"Well I guess I'll just introduce myself. I'm Angela, Bella's best friend and soon to be business partner," said the other woman. I stood up.

"I'm Edward Masen," I said.

Angela's eyes grew wide she ran out of the room but quickly re-entered. It looked like she was flipping through a magazine. She stopped at a page and looked between me and the magazine. She raised her eyebrows at Bella before looking back at me.

"Well, it seems Bella has a catch here," she said turning around the magazine so I could see it. It was People Magazine's "Top Twenty Hottest Bachelor." I faintly remember Bella mentioning something like that to me last night. Granger looked at the magazine and then at me.

"Mommy said famous people are in the magazines," Granger said.

I crouched back down, "Then I guess I'm famous, huh," I said.

He nodded and then walked towards me. He reached up but it seemed as if he wasn't able to reach where he wanted.

"What are you doing buddy?" I asked.

"Can I touch your hair?" he asked. I laughed.

"Granger, you don't just ask to touch people's hair," Bella scolded. Granger looked down.

"Sorry Edward," Granger apologized.

"It's alright buddy and sure, you can touch my hair," I said leaning my head forward. Granger looked up and smiled before reaching out and touching my hair. I heard footsteps and felt another small hand in my hair. When I looked over Lexie was standing there.

"Pwetty," Lexie said raking a hand through my hair.

"Alright you two," Bella said. Both of them took their hands out of my hair. Granger was beaming. Lexie smiled shyly before returning to Bella who had moved forward.

"Can you do my hair, Edward?" Granger asked.

"Granger," Bella scolded.

"Come on Mom," Granger said. Bella gave him the mother look and Granger sighed, defeated. I looked at Bella who smiled apologetically.

"I couldn't help you if I wanted to Granger, my hair just goes where it wants to," I said.

"Really? Mom combs down my hair," Granger said.

"My mom tried to do the same thing, it never worked," I said laughing.

"Cool!" Granger said.

"Alright, I'm sure Edward needs to get back to work," Bella said.

"Oh come on," Granger whined. I smiled.

"What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"We're going to the park before Mom goes to Hollywood with all the famous people," Granger said with excitement in his eyes.

"Would you mind another person?" I asked Bella.

Her eyes widened, "You would skip work to spend time with me?"

"He's spending time with all of us Mom," Granger pointed out.

"Yeah Mom," I mimicked. Bella laughed.

"How about I talk it over with the kids while I get them ready. After all it is their day with me," Bella said.

"That's fine," I said. Bella led the kids down the hallway to where I presume is their room.

"So what are your intentions with my best friend and why aren't you running and screaming yet?" Angela asked.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" I asked chuckling.

"Nope, answer the questions pretty boy," Angela said.

"Bella's beautiful and I'm only looking for a friend in her right now. Why would I be running and screaming?" I asked.

"Hello, she has children," Angela said.

"So I'm twenty nine, I've had my fair share of girlfriends and break ups. I'm ready to settle down; so, no, the children don't scare me. Besides it's not like we can jump into this we'd have to think of Granger and Lexie first," I replied.

"Hmm…I like you," Angela said.

"Good, I like you too. You're a good friend for Bella," I said. We heard small fast footsteps and turned to the noise. Granger ran into the room. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on Edward, Mommy said you can come with us! You have to help me with my hair. Do you like my shirt? It's Spiderman," Granger babbled as he pulled me down the hallway.

I chuckled, "Slow down Buddy." Granger pulled me into the bathroom where Bella was doing Lexie's hair. She smiled apologetically at me as Granger pulled me to a stop. He climbed up on to his stool and handed me a bottle of gel. I looked to Bella for permission; I didn't want encroach on her territory. She smiled and nodded before going back to Lexie's hair.

"I'm going to work," Angela yelled down the hall.

"See you tonight Ang," Bella yelled back.

"See ya," Angela said before shutting the door.

"I want it like yours Edward," Granger demanded. Bella gave him a stern look and he added please.

I combed through Granger's hair before I started gelling it. I tried to my best to imitate my natural hairstyle. It came out pretty well if I do say so myself. Granger thanked me and gave me a high five. Bella had changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She put Lexie's hair into low pigtails. Lexie was twirling her finger in her pigtail.

"Come on Lexie, I'll help you with your coat," Granger said pulling her out of the room.

"He's the leader and she's more of a follower. They're twins, five. It was a few weeks after I turned twenty-one that I decided to celebrate. I had a one-night-stand for the first time in my life. I got pregnant and the guy gladly gave over his fathering rights. I didn't want them to suffer having a terrible father because of the mistake I made," Bella said.

"They look just like you," I commented.

"Thank you, for that and not judging me," Bella said.

"Of course, do you have a car?" I asked.

"No, Ang took it to work," Bella said.

"Do you have car seats for them?" I asked.

"Yes in the closet, why?" Bella asked.

"I'll drive, let me call work and let Alice know I won't be in for the rest of the day," I said.

"Okay," Bella said smiling at me before going after the kids.

I called Alice and told her I needed the rest of the day off. She made me promise details before she said yes. I told her tonight I would if she did and we agreed for drinks. I left the bathroom and found Bella buttoning up Granger while Lexie watched. I saw the car seats on the ground near the door and picked them up. I told Bella I was going to install these in the car while she got Lexie ready to go. She nodded and I went down to the Volvo. I set the car seats up and then removed my tie. I took my suit jacket off. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt on then rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Bella, Granger, and Lexie came out at that point. I went to the trunk and got out the trench-coat like jacket I kept in there. I put it on and then opened the door of the backseat that was behind me. Granger ran ahead of the girls to jump into the car. He got himself settled in the car seat and Bella and Lexie walked around to the other side. Lexie got into the car seat and Bella and I worked on buckling them in. I finished first and set the child lock on my car. I walked around and set the one on the Lexie's door while Bella finished with Lexie. I opened Bella's door for her and she looked startled as she turned after she shut Lexie's door. She smiled and then got in the car with a thank you. I got in my side and set off to the park Bella told me about.

When we got there I helped Granger out of the car and Bella helped Lexie. As soon as they were free from the car they set off to the playground.

"Stay together you two," Bella called.

"Okay Mom," Granger yelled back. Bella had a loving smile on her face.

"So when are you opening your bakery?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, it's going to be a coffee shop and bakery. There's an apartment above that I bought and Angela is looking for an apartment closer to the location," Bella said. We walked over to a bench to sit and watch the kids.

"Where's the bakery?" I asked.

"Actually a few blocks over from your office," Bella said.

"Really, I'll have to pop in every once in a while," I said.

"That would be nice," Bella said smiling at me.

"Mom, look!" Granger said from the top of the jungle gym.

"I see you Granger, be careful," Bella called back.

I looked around for Lexie but couldn't find her.

"Bella, where's Lexie?" I asked still looking around.

Bella stood up and looked around fear taking over her face.

"Granger, where's your sister?" Bella called. Granger looked up and around.

"Bella, why don't you and Granger walk that way and I'll walk this way. Maybe she wandered off down one of the paths," I suggested. She nodded and called Granger over. She pulled off to the right path and I took the left. I walked slowly and called Lexie's name. About ten minutes down the path I saw Lexie sitting huddle by a tree. I ran down the path to her. I bent down in front of her.

"Lexie, it's Edward; Mommy's friend," I said. Lexie stopped her sniffling and looked up. I opened my arms to her and she jumped into them immediately. I laughed and stood up.

"It's alright now," I murmured. Lexie looked up and put her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you Edward," Lexie whispered before snuggling her way into the crook of my neck. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Bella that I found her and was on my way back. When we emerged from the path I saw Bella bouncing on her toes holding Granger's hand. Granger tugged on her hand when he saw us and pointed. Bella saw us and relief covered her face as she ran to us tugging Granger along.

"God, Lexie you had me so scared. I told you stay with your brother. You know better than to wander off on your own," Bella said. She held her arms out for Lexie but she just buried herself deeper into me. Bella looked at me shocked. I shrugged and gave her an 'I don't know' look. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Lexie," Bella said softly, Lexie looked out at her with her big brown eyes that were brimming with tears. "I'm not mad at you; I was just scared, okay baby?" Lexie nodded and smiled but reburied herself into the crook of my neck.

"Okay, why don't we just get ice cream," Bella suggested.

"Yes!" Granger exclaimed.

I felt Lexie smile into my skin and I nodded to Bella.

Again teasers for those who review...please let me know what you think.

I own nothing of Twilight, except a copy of the movie :) Alright I need to get to writing Moxie before I get mobbed. Guess what guys, if you read this and read Moxie keep going, if not this won't make any sense to you so you can stop. **Moxie readers:** We head to the New Year's Party where Bella meets *drum roll* James! You're rewarded for reading both of my stories so yay you :) Remember **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter started out with only 1,709 words but guess what? I dug my heels in and wrote 2,012 more words just for you, my lovely readers. I want to shout out to my latest reviewers, **diehardtwilightfan23** and **MrsEdwardCullen4450** for reminding me that this little story needed to be continued. At the moment, there isn't a teaser but if I wait a little while before answering your reviews there may be. You guys should check out my other stories. Warning: Advertising Woes=LEMON!

So I don't own Twilight but I do own Lexie and Granger...and Bill and Tom.

I met Alice at a small but upscale bar. I spotted her in a booth at the back of the bar before the hostess could saunter towards me. I made my way quickly to her and slid into the booth.

"Finally," Alice complained. I rolled my eyes. The waitress took my order of whiskey.

"So…"Alice started.

"Oh no, you first," I demanded. Alice glared at me.

"Alright well we had lunch together and he was a real gentleman. We talked about like everything. He asked for my number and I gave it to him. We've been texting all day since you ditched work. Oh and he may have happened to mention that Bella's a stripper you met last night," Alice said in one rambling breath.

"She's not a stripper!" I exclaimed. I put my head in my hands and the waitress brought my whisky. I thanked her and took a nice swig.

"I didn't think so, she's too innocent," Alice said.

"She's not a stripper, she's a dancer. It was her last night yesterday. She's actually about to come into a lot of money," I said.

"Really how?" Alice asked.

"What's the one actor that we love?" I asked.

"Rolland Swan, why?" Alice asked confused.

"Bella's last name is Swan," I replied taking a sip of my whiskey.

"No way!" Alice exclaimed earning a few glances from other people around the bar.

"Yes, she's accepting a star on Hollywood Boulevard for him tomorrow," I replied.

"That is so cool. So what did you do today?" Alice asked almost bouncing in her seat.

"I met her children and we went—," I started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, children?" Alice asked.

"Yes Lexie and Granger. Now as I was saying we went to the park and then to get ice cream," I continued.

"Are they as beautiful as her?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Granger is very outgoing, practically forced me to do his hair like mine," I said chuckling.

"Ooh, how'd that go?" Alice wondered eyes wide.

"Pretty good actually," I said.

"And Lexie was it?" Alice asked.

"Yes it's Lexie, she took a bit to warm up to me, very shy. She wandered down one of the trails at the park and I found her. She actually wouldn't go back to Bella after I found her. It took forever to get them to let me leave. I had to promise another visit with Bella's permission. They wanted me to come back tomorrow," I said.

"Aren't they going with Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, her roommate, Angela, is looking after them," I explained. Alice nodded her head. I ordered us another round of drinks.

"Wait, what about the father?" Alice said worried.

"Her first and only one night stand, he signed over his fathering rights. They're twins, five years old," I said calmly.

"That's terrible," Alice sympathized.

"She doesn't regret it at all," I said.

"That's good, so what's Bella going to do now?" Alice asked.

"She's opening a bakery and living in the apartment above it," I said.

"Wow, that awesome. Now the hard question, are you interested in her?" Alice asked.

"Immensely so," I admitted.

"You've always been good with kids, you'll be an amazing father," Alice said.

"Who knows if she's interested in me? She has to think of Granger and Lexie first," I sighed.

"Edward hang in there, I'm sure she'll come around," Alice said.

We sat in silence drinking.

"I have an idea on how to change Jasper's mind about Bella," Alice said.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"Well, Rolland Swan was one of the most popular actors of his time, so why not just record one of the showings and we can all congregate at your place to slum off our hangovers that are sure to come of the wedding," Alice suggested.

"That works, I'll set it up tonight," I agreed.

"Alright, well I'm headed home," Alice said starting to gather her stuff.

"Me too, according to Bella I dazzled women, so I suppose I should keep my distance," I said. Alice laughed as I put an arm around her shoulder and walked her to her car. I got in mine and drove home.

I stood with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle waiting for Rosalie and her father to come down the aisle. The wedding march came on and the doors opened. Rosalie and her father entered and she looked as beautiful as ever. Emmett really did hit the jackpot; I don't know how she puts up with him. Emmett and Rose exchanged vows and we got in the limo to head to the reception.

I walked into the spacious ballroom they had rented out and decorated. Music was playing but was cut when Emmett and Rose entered. They shared their first dance as husband and wife. I know I sound boring but really it is to me. I kept getting hit on by the woman in Rose and Emmett's family and I kept refusing. I drank my whiskey and smiled every time anyone looked at me. When it came time for cake, Emmett nicely fed Rose her cake while she smashed his in his face. Ah, Rose definitely wears the pants in that relationship.

Then came time for the garter and bouquet tossing, Emmett removed Rose's garter very slowly with his teeth, that had everyone laughing when Rose huffed in annoyance. Emmett closed his eyes and flung the garter straight in the air and coincidentally into my whisky. I laughed and dangled it for everyone to see.

"I'm planning your wedding!" Alice screamed from across the room. I chuckled and flung the garter at her. She shrieked and ducked, laughing the whole time. The whole room was laughing by the time we were done.

"Alright, all my unwed women to the floor," Rose said in the microphone.

"Don't you dare catch that Alice," I called. Alice stuck her tongue at me and turned back around. Rose turned her back to the crowd and all the girls scrambled around, moving so Rose couldn't give it to them on purpose. Rose threw the bouquet and a woman from I believe Rose's side of the family. Alice pouted and made her way over to me.

"I wanted the bouquet," Alice pouted. I laughed and a woman walked towards me.

"I believe this is yours now," the woman purred, I believe she was trying to be sexy…I'm not so sure though.

"Ah thank you," I said quickly taking the garter and throwing it on the table and turned back to Alice. The woman tapped my shoulder.

"I'm Felicia, Rose's cousin," the woman said.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said curtly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Felicia purred.

"I'm sure it is, now scat, my brother already has someone," Alice snapped. Felicia eyes widened and she walked away quickly.

"Oh, do I now?" I asked.

"Hello, Bella," Alice said.

"Alice, we're not together," I sighed.

"But you will be," Alice sang.

"Sure whatever," I said as Jasper came over. Jasper nodded to me and kissed Alice's cheek.

"You want to come over to Edward's tomorrow? We're going to watch some TV and slum off our hangovers," Alice asked.

"Shouldn't he ask me?" Jasper said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Nope," Alice said popping the 'p.'

"Come on Jasper, it'll be fun," I said.

"Alright I'm in," Jasper said. We spent the rest of the night watching the really drunk people make fools of themselves. Emmett was trying to give Rose a lap dance. We decided it was time to get out of there. We said goodbye and I invited Alice and Jasper to stay at my apartment. They agreed and Alice decided to crawl in bed with me while Jasper took the spare bedroom. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamt of chocolate eyes, as I had the past few days.

I woke up feeling cold to see that Alice had stolen all my blankets. I sighed and got up. I glanced at the clock, which informed me it was ten in the morning, and went to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and hurried to my closet. I grabbed a dark green T-shirt and some dark wash jeans. I set the coffee machine up while and took two aspirins with water. I got Jasper and Alice water and aspirin taking it to them and telling them that it was now ten-thirty. I fixed up my coffee and Alice dragged herself to the couch with my comforter wrapped around her like a cocoon. I took a scraggy-looking Jasper to my closet and told him to wear anything her wanted. He grabbed a random blue T-shirt and some jeans. I fixed Alice some coffee and took that to her. I quietly told Jasper there was coffee in the kitchen before lifting my sister's legs so I could sit underneath them. Alice was lying across the whole couch. Jasper sat down on the loveseat; looking more alert. I turned on the coverage that I had recorded the day before and Alice sat up, taking her coffee.

The reporter announced that the coverage for Rolland Swan's star induction on Hollywood Boulevard was coming up.

"Rolland Swan is awesome," Jasper said.

"Love him," Alice said dreamily.

"Best actor ever," I agreed. I fast forwarded to through the commercial and come to the induction.

"Accepting this award for Rolland Swan is his granddaughter. He left the duty up to her in his will. It was as if he knew he was getting one; as well he should. He was one of the greatest actors ever. The ceremony is starting and here comes Swan's granddaughter, Miss Bella Swan," the report said. Bella came into the frame and I sighed unconsciously. Alice started snickering and I thought she was talking about me but when I looked over Jasper was gaping at the TV. I laughed to and Jasper's jaw snapped closed.

"No fucking way," Jasper said shaking his head.

"She's also getting an inheritance," I added.

"She still after Edward's money," Alice teased.

Jasper glared and looked away. Alice giggled and the snuck up to Jasper with her cocoon in place. She jumped into Jasper's lap and he caught her. I could tell he knew she was coming the whole time. I turned off the TV.

"Don't defile anything in my apartment," I said grabbing my coat.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked/yelled.

"I don't know," I called back grabbing my phone and keys.

I left my apartment, locking it as I left, and headed to my car. My cell phone rang as I was unlocking my car.

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to check who it is.

Bella's voice came through the phone, "Wow you sound pretty good for the day after a wedding."

"Bella? Hey how are you?" I asked immediately in a better mood.

Bella laughed a little, "Good, good the kids are asking to see you again. Granger has learned how to find your number on my phone and decided to call you."

"Oh really," I chuckled.

"Mom, just ask him." I heard Granger say in the background and Bella hushed.

"So what are you suppose to be asking me?"

"I'm so sorry about this but they wouldn't stop; would you like help set up the bakery with us?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Alice and Jasper have taken over my apartment so I was heading out anyway."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised.

"Really Bella, do you guys need a ride?"

"No, we're already here. We weren't getting anything done because the kids were asking for you."

"Great, so just give me the address and I'll meet you there." Bella gave me the address to the bakery and I drove over, awful quickly might I add. Something about Bella just pulls me in. I knocked on the door of the bakery before I made my way in.

"Edward!" Granger and Lexie yelled running at me. I crouched down and both of them tackled me. I hugged them and stood up carrying Lexie and Granger was clutching my pant leg.

"Hey guys, why don't you take my hand Granger, so I can walk," I chuckled. Granger grabbed my hand and pulled me through a wide archway. Bella and Angela were painting the walls a warm brown color. Angela looked over her shoulder and then nudged Bella, who then turned around.

"I see they got you already," Bella giggled.

"I don't know how you didn't hear them," I replied looking around the room.

"This is the main room where the counter will be along with a few tables. Through the archway you came through will be the main dining room, and through there is the kitchen," Bella said pointing to each place respectably.

"Edward, will you help us move into our new home?" Lexie asked pointing to the ceiling.

"Lexie, we agreed Mom would ask," Granger whispered. Lexie shrugged and looked back at me.

"Sorry about them," Bella said redoing her ponytail. She went over to a brown bag and pulled out two juice boxes. "Why don't you two take these in the other room?"

Granger grabbed both the juice boxes while I set Lexie down. As soon as they were in the other room Bella turned back to me.

"They're really excited about you being here. They think your going to leave if we don't keep you busy," Bella said shaking her head. "Let me show you the apartment. It's been painted for a while; I just haven't had time to pack and such."

Bella led me into the kitchen and through a discrete door. Up the stairs was a gate, so the kids wouldn't fall down the stairs. The stairs opened up to a living room through an archway was the kitchen and dining room. Down a hallway starting in the dining room was four doors. One revealed a purple room, the next a dark green, the master bedroom was dark blue, and the last door was a bathroom. The rooms were empty seeing as they hadn't moved in yet.

"It's a nice size," I commented.

"Yeah I figured, we could stay here at least until their teenagers, then I won't be able to take two teenagers cooped up in here," Bella said.

"I'd love to help you move in," I said.

"Oh no Edward, I've—you've, you've already helped so much," Bella refused.

"Bella just let me help you," I said looking into her eyes. Bella looked dazed.

"Okay," Bella agreed.

"Great," I smiled.

Bella snapped out of it and hit my arm, 'That was cheap, I should have never told you about the dazzling thing."

"I did no such thing," I replied.

"Yeah okay," Bella said.

"Edward? Mommy?" Lexie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shh…Lexie, Mommy and Edward are having alone time," Angela whispered.

"Angela!" Bella scolded walking down the stairs to the bakery. I followed and saw Angela at the end of the stairs laughing on the floor. I felt a tug and Lexie was standing there sucking on her thumb.

"You really should do that you know," I said pulling her thumb out of her mouth. Lexie held her arms out to me; I picked her up.

"Edward, did you see my room? It's the dark green one," Granger said excitedly as the walked around me.

"Calm down Granger, yes I saw your room buddy," I said ruffling his hair. Lexie snuggled her way into the crook of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her raise her hand to suck on her thumb but she abruptly stopped and put her hand back down.

"So Edward, how good are you at painting/" Angela asked.

"I'm all right I suppose, why?"

"I'm putting you on dining room duty."

"All right, come on guys, you can help me," I said to Lexie and Granger as I set Lexie down. They raced ahead of me and were waiting by the paint can. I opened it and pour some in the roller tin. I put Lexie and Granger on duty of the end of the wall I was working on so I could paint over their drawings. I quickly finished the first was and we continued at the same pace. When Bella and Angela walked in, I was finishing the touchup on the windows.

"Wow Edward this looks amazing," Angela said looking around. This room was more of a beige color opposed to the warm brown of the counter room; the window frames were scarlet. "So are you good at putting furniture together?"

"Angela! We don't need him to do that," Bella hissed.

"No, it's fine Bella," I said walking to her. I took her hands in mine, "I'm here to help and if that means you need help putting chairs together, so be it." Bella sighed and Angela looked dazed.

"I hate you Bella, he's like perfect," Angela said leaving out the front door. I dropped Bella's hands and looked at her confused.

"Angela's a little jealous, she hasn't had much luck in the dating world. We're going to get lunch. Umm…are you all right with the kids?" Bella asked.

"Of course, go, go," I shooed her and went back to finishing the last window. After a deep breath, I heard the front door slam shut.

"Edward? What are we doing next?" Granger said rolling around on the floor. Lexie was trying to pounce on him but kept missing; I chuckled at the sight.

"We're going to put the chairs and tables together," I answered.

"Sweet, something manly," Granger said. I laughed and looked over at him; he was flexing his muscles.

"Sure buddy, whatever you say," I replied shaking my head. I grabbed the first unconstructed table and opened up the box. After a glance at the instructions, I set them aside. It was pretty simple to put the table together.

"Hello there sir," a voice called from the door. I turned and saw a delivery man. I stood up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a delivery for an Isabella Swan," he said.

"Ah, yes she stepped out for lunch. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I supposed we can start moving the couches in until she gets back so she can sign."

"Uh, sure; do you need any help?"

"Nope, Bill and I got it."

Bill and Tom moved in three couches that matched the scarlet red of the windows. Bella and Angela arrived right after they set the third couch down.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot that you guys were coming today. Do I need to sign or pay anything?" Bella asked.

"Just a signature, you've already paid," Tom said holding out the clipboard. "Thank you ma'am," Bella told them to hold on a second; she and Angela went into the kitchen.

"You've got a looker there," Bill commented nodding his head in Bella's direction.

"Oh we're not umm…together," I said.

"But they will be," Granger said popping up from behind the table that was on its side. Lexie popped up next to him and nodded enthusiastically. I laughed at the two and they wrapped themselves around my legs.

"Oh, trust me. You two will be together. The first thing she focused on when she walked into the room was you. Not to mention her kids love you," Tom said smiling at Granger and Lexie.

"My name is Granger," Granger said holding his hand out to Tom. Tom crouched down to Granger's level and shook his hand. Granger leaned up and whispered something in Tom's ear.

Tom's laughter boomed through the empty rooms, "I think you have your work cut out for you Granger." Granger beamed.

"And who might you be?' Bill asked crouching down and leaning to the side so he could see Lexie.

"That's my sister—," Granger started.

"Lexie, I'm Lexie," Lexie answered stepping from behind my leg.

"Well Lexie, it's a pleasure to meet you," Bill said. Lexie smiled while Granger looked a little stunned.

"Here we go," Bella said bustling back into the room. She had two plastic cups of cold lemonade in her hands. "Thank you so much for bringing the couches in. It's homemade lemonade." Bill and Tom took the lemonade gratefully but had to leave to make another delivery.

"All right, to the kitchen, lunch time," Bella ordered.

Soo...what did you guys think? Review! And remember I'm going to try to make this a slow burn. Do you feel Lexie and Granger are a bit devious? I'll try to get a teaser out to you guys, if you review and you should because they make me happy.


	6. A Note

Sorry this sadly isn't a real update but **please** read.

This is the note that I posted on my profile yesterday then I finally figured out how to get to the traffic stats and saw that like two people actually go there so here we are. Hopefully this explains all._  
_

_**February 21, 2012**_

How many of you hate me? Yeah, it's cool. So let me give a you taste of my life. Over the summer I did work 40 hours a week, then I was thrown into college, then on my break between semesters I was thrown back into 40 hours of work a week, and I am now in my second semester. At this point, I'm not in a current mindset to write. Inspiration isn't hitting me. I am sorry but if I continue writing right at this moment I will write complete and utter bullshit. I'm going to re-read my stories and hopefully inspiration will hit me. The below statements still apply. I'm going to try and set more time aside to just write and I will complete at the very least **Moxie** and **Sin With a Grin**. Thank you for staying with me and while I hope you continue to, I will not be upset if you leave. Also, anyone know where these random story alert adds are coming from? Now excuse me while I try and figure out how the hell to navigate the updated website.

You can review with comments if you want but when I actually do post a chapter you won't be able to respond. Please feel free to message me and I promise to respond in a timely fashion. And seriously, how are these new people finding my stories? I feel horrible that they've gotten into the story just to see this happen. Once again thanks for sticking it out with me.

_Avery Shane_


End file.
